warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tigerstar Feels Like a Monster
Monster by Skillet, about the life of Tigerstar. Enjoy! The secret side of me I'd never let you see I keep it caged But I can't control it I had to kill Redtail, he didn't deserve to be deputy... I did. Of course my arrogant apprentice, Ravenpaw, had to see it all. But I knew it was going to be easy to keep his mouth shut, because he was scared of me every since that happened. So stay away from me The beast is ugly I feel the rage And I just can't hold it When I brought Redtail's body back to ThunderClan, I told everyone that Oakheart killed Redtail, and that I killed Oakheart in revenge. It was perfect, everyone believed me, including Bluestar. Then, when she announced Lionheart the new deputy, I was so angry, I realized that sooner or later I'd kill him, like I did to Redtail. It's scratching on the walls In the closet, i''n the halls It comes awake And I can't control it When I met Firepaw, It hated him from the moment I saw him. How could Bluestar had let an ignorant kittypet into our clan? And the worst part was, he was good friends with Ravenpaw. A few times, Ravenpaw almost slipped to him about Redtail's real death, but I stopped him. But Firepaw was too clever, and one day, I'd kill him as well as Ravenpaw. ''Hiding under the bed In my body, in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this Make it end Once Lionheart died, I became the next deputy. I was so happy and I knew I would get revenge on Ravenpaw. But Firepaw was sneaky though, I never knew it at the time, but he took Ravenpaw out of ThunderClan to Barley's farm, where he lives now. It was a smart move for Firepaw, and everyone believed him, including me. I feel it deep within It's just beneath the skin I must confess That I feel like a monster Then I realized that Fireheart (now a warrior) knows the truth about what really happened the day I killed Redtail. And so many times, I've tried to kill him, but he'd made it out alive. His stupid apprentice, Cinderpaw got caught in my trap I laid for Bluestar, and once he saw Cinderpaw's crumpled body, he knew it was war between me and him, and I knew I'd win. I hate what I've become The nightmare's just begun I must confess That I feel like a monster One day, I chatted with Brokentail about him helping me kill Bluestar, he said he would call his old rogues he had, and they would help me out. So one day, I gathered them all near the ThunderClan camp and told them all what they were to do. But I was unaware on Fireheart watching me, and when I made it to the camp, everything went as I planned, and I went up to Bluestar's den, and pinned her down, and told her that it was my turn to lead this clan, and that I would kill her as many times til she died. I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster All of a sudden, I heard someone yell, "Traitor!" and pounce on me. I turned to see Fireheart, and I always wanted to do this. Finally, the day I get to kill both Fireheart, and Bluestar. He was too smart, and he beat me, Fireheart and Bluestar both pinned me down, and I was too badly injured to move. Bluestar took me into the clearing and Fireheart said everything that I did, and he was right. My secret side I keep Hid under lock and key I keep it caged But I can't control it Bluestar sent me into exile, and I was on my own, Longtail, Dustpelt, and Darkstripe didn't follow me, but they'd pay as well as ThunderClan. A while after I was exiled I ran into the ShadowClan camp, and they were all sick. As generous as I was, I helped them out, and they in return gave me the leader position. I never thought this day would come, and with all of this power, I could destroy ThunderClan once and for all. Cause if I let him out He'll tear me up, break me down Why won't somebody come and save me from this Make it end The next Gathering, ThunderClan was shocked to see me, and ShadowClan looked up to me. Runningnose told the clans that he had a dream from StarClan that a new leader would arise, and that was me. But I wasn't going to start trouble with ThunderClan,,,, yet. I feel it deep within It's just beneath the skin I must confess '' ''That I feel like a monster Soon, I gathered a pack of dogs and laid dead rabbits for them out by Sunningrocks. Later on, I heard that Swiftpaw died from the dog pack, and Brightpaw got half of her face torn off. My plan was working, and I hoped the pack could eventually kill them all. I hate what I've become The nightmare's just begun I must confess That I feel like a monster. Then one day, I was told by Darkstripe, that ThunderClan was leading the dog pack into the gorge by the river. I ran over there just in time, to see the dog pack chasing after Fireheart, and I knew that this plan had to fail. So I knocked Fireheart down and pinned him to the ground, and the pack leader picked Fireheart up and shook him violently. Then Bluestar came out of nowhere and pushed the pack leader and the other dogs into the gorge, but she went along with them. I feel it deep within It's just beneath the skin I must confess That I feel like a monster More Coming Soon!